


Three are better than two

by AmIRightBoys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmIRightBoys/pseuds/AmIRightBoys
Summary: Oberyn and Ellaria spicy spending a night with their lover.





	Three are better than two

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure smut, transitions never heard of her.

Y/N tackled Ellaria to their shared bed as Oberyn shut the door. Y/N and Ellaria were hungry for each other, sloppy kissing each other as they untied each other's dresses. As Oberyn came from behind to help, he gave much slower and sensual kisses on the back of Y/N's neck. Y/N removed her lover's dress, moving to her neck. She ran her hand up Ellaria's side, brushing against the side of her breast as if to tease her. Y/N moved to her collarbone down her chest. Meanwhile, Oberyn removed the rest of Y/N's dress, leaving marks down her spine. Y/N moaned as she caressed her chest, causing Ellaria to moan with her. Oberyn finally reached Y/N hot, wet cunt, licking a stripe up it. Y/N froze, moaning in response, begging for more. Oberyn continued eating out Y/N, inserting two fingers into Ellaria. The two women returned to their sloppy kisses, moaning in each breath they'd take. Ellaria grabbed Y/N’s breasts, massaging them as Y/N grabbed her hands to guide them and massage harder and harder. Y/N stopped, the knot in her stomach breaking and she cried out their names. Moaning into Ellaria's ear, grasping the sheets as she reached blissfulness. Ellaria was not far behind, Oberyn smirking, to see his two lovers moaning all by his cause. Still, in the post-coitus glow, Y/N got off of Ellaria only for her to grab him and pull him in a passionate kiss. Y/N got to work removing his tunic, undoing the ties holding his pants up. Before Y/N could reach to stroke his erect cock, he pushes her back onto the bed. Ellaria straddling her chest, kissing her neck as rubbed her core onto Y/N. Y/N begging him to fuck her. Pushing his length in one moment. Y/N arched her back, pushing her head into the bed, constricted by Ellaria on top of her. As Oberyn continued fucking Y/N with a steady rhythm, Ellaria moved to sit her needy cunt on top on Y/N mouth. Y/N controlled herself enough to grip Ellaria's thighs and do as Oberyn had done to her. The whimpers and moans Y/N made sent vibrations up Ellaria as she moaned out her name, massaging her own breasts. Oberyn increased his pace, slamming his hips in her. Y/N’s moans grew louder making it harder and harder for her to focus enough to pleasure Ellaria. Ellaria climbed off, choosing to pleasure herself. Watching her two lovers be moaning and groaning mess. Y/N moans as she reached her climax and Oberyn was right behind her. Ellaria touching herself as the two caught their breaths. Y/N, still breathless, removed Ellaria's hand and replaced it with her own. Oberyn moved behind Ellaria, kneading her chest. Whispering sweet little nothings to her ear. It seemed like in a matter of seconds, unraveled and cum on Y/N's hand. They all collapsed, becoming a mess of tangled limbs.


End file.
